Psyche and Eros: My Version
by The Xerneas Of Fanfiction
Summary: Psyche is the youngest daughter of the King and Queen of Sicily. She is also very attractive to several suitors who ask for her hand in marriage.Eros is a cherub, son of Aphrodite. How will these two very different characters meet? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Psyche

Eros and Psyche: My Version

1. Psyche

A young lady stood on a grassy field. Her long, silky hair was dark blond. She had small, sky blue eyes and wore a knee-length, light pink dress with darker edges. She felt the soft grass under her shoeless feet.

The lady stared at the sky. It was a sunny day but some grey clouds ruined the view. She always felt like that. She was always sunny but always sad too.

A light breeze brushed against her pale face. She looked at the grass below her. It was fairly short and some flowers grew here and there. She picked one up. It was bright red and had a thorny, long stem. A rose, she thought. A voice suddenly came from behind.

'Hey, Psyche! Another one of your "boyfriends" is coming for you!' It was Psyche's nymph friend, Delia. She had long, dark blue hair, running down her cheeks and back. Her light azure dress was so realistic, it looked like water. She was also barefoot and had a flower crown.

Psyche sighed. Delia was her best friend, but sometimes she could be annoying. You see, Psyche was a princess, the youngest daughter of the king and queen of Sicily, and was extraordinarily beautiful. Psyche didn't think this but her many suitors did apparently.

Of course, Psyche refused them all. Delia was caring and annoying enough to introduce each suitor to Psyche and count how many suitors asked for her hand in marriage. Delia also called all of the suitors Psyche's "boyfriends".

'Delia,' Psyche let out an exasperated sigh, 'one, how many times do I have to remind you that they are not my boyfriends? And two, you're in!' Psyche quickly tapped Delia's arm and ran the opposite direction.

Delia shook herself out of her temporary confusion and chased after her friend. Behind a voice projected and shouted.

'My Lady Psyche, I ask you one thing! Will you take my hand in marriage?' Psyche turned around and saw a young man, about her age. He had ruffled, brown hair and dark, chocolate-brown eyes. He wore a light brown jumper, with a hardly visible, checkered shirt underneath. He wore black trousers and boots.

Psyche found the boy handsome. _Stop it,_ she scolded herself. Psyche sometimes found her suitors, well hot.

Delia ran past her and said, 'Try not to get distracted by you're "boyfriends", we're playing a game here!' Psyche laughed and pursued her. But if she had heard what the suitor had said, she would've stopped and panic, because this comment offended a goddess.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first story. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me the actual story of Eros and Psyche. I'm a bit short of research!


	2. Chapter 2: Eros

Chapter 2: Eros

'Eros!' a shrill voice screamed, 'Come here at once!' A young man grumpily said, 'I'm coming mom.'

The young man had curly, blonde hair, streaking down his warm face. His eyes were bright azure, with purple bags under them, indicating minimum sleep. He had a bright red T-shirt, with Greek symbols written all over it. The young man couldn't decipher them, only understanding the last letter of the Greek alphabet, Omega. His jeans were short, reaching about up to his knees. He had a quiver of arrows, filled with bright gold projectiles and lead, melancholy ones. He also had angelic wings. His name was Eros.

Eros flew slowly to his mother's office. The office had pink walls and love-heart shaped picture frames of couples kissing, marrying and just showing affection. There were computers which flashed shades of magenta, fushcia, scarlet and ruby. There were fluffy, love heart shaped cushions, laid on garnet couches. There were flower vases placed on a vermillion tables, filled with roses, sweet but also thorny, like love. _Also like my mother,_ Eros thought.

Suprising enough, those shrill voices came from the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite. She was seated on a love heart shaped cushion on the couch, typing rapidly on the computers and gasping at heart-breaks, unexpected couples and kissing.

'Oh, Tim, why did you do it? Sally was perfect for you!" Aphrodite dramatically noted as she watched the computer. Eros coughed slightly to get her attention. Aphrodite turned to look at her Eros. Aphrodite had wonderful, loose locks that were blonde, like her son. She had a wonderful smile and an also wonderful, fushia dress. The sleeves were puffy, like roses. The torso part of the dress was normal and came out large and bloated at the bottom part, also like a rose. She had glass slippers. _Mum _always _said she was like Cinderella, _Eros thought. _Except she didn't start out with rags. She started off beautiful._

'Eros, my "angel wings", what do you call this?' Aphrodite asked, showing several mortals kissing each affectionately on her computer screen. 'I "call this"," Eros mimicked, 'Mortals kissing. Isn't that what you wanted, mom?'

'It's "Lady Aphrodite" to you, Eros. And no, that's not what I wanted. I wanted them to marry, even have children.' She answered back sternly. You see, Eros had the job of shooting people with arrows. There were two types of the bolts. One of them was the golden arrows one. It made people fall in love. Of course, mortals had evolved, so they could fall in love themselves._ But that isn't enough_, as Aphrodite had said. The others were lead. They made people hate the first person they saw after the bolt hit them.

'See this video, only recent. It shows a suitor calling a girl a "Lady". I haven't watched it fully, so I may as well watch it with you. Eros hesitantly came in closer to the computer to watch the video.

It showed two girls, one probably a nymph. The nymph had dark blue hair and the other girl had dark blonde locks. They were running with each other, the nymph chasing the other girl.

'I don't see anyone calling a girl a "lady".' Eros concluded. His mother shushed him and told him to keep watching.

A man appeared and shouted the following words, 'My Lady Psyche, I ask you one thing. Will you take my hand in marriage?'

'See, Eros?' Aphrodite asked, 'The man called her "Lady"' Eros sighed and continued watching.

'Lady Psyche! You are truly a wonder to behold! You must be the most beautiful mortal in the world! No, wait.' The man gathered his thoughts. Aphrodite gasped. She made a popcorn cup appear in her hand and began popping little, heart shaped ones into her mouth. Eros sighed at his mother's drama.

'You are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself!' The man pronounced. At this comment Aphrodite spat her popcorn out of her mouth and her face turned redder than the roses on the table.

'I'll find a way to punish the boy and the girl!' she screamed. 'Get out, Eros!' Eros followed her command but heard her mom's voice, so looked inside the office.

'And Eros,'

'Yes, mom?'

'Get me some more popcorn.'


	3. Chapter 3: Aphrodite's Punishment

Chapter 3: Lady Love's Punishment

'Catch!' Psyche told her new friend Rye. She threw a small, oak sphere at her new friend.

Rye wore linen, brown coat with a checkered shirt underneath. He wore brown gloves, long, black trousers and tattered boots. He had messy, brown hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes. In other words, Psyche found him utterly handsome.

Rye used to be one of her suitors, the man who asked for Psyche's hand in marriage when she and Delia were playing tag. Now, the three were best of friends. But, Psyche still found Rye attractive.

Rye caught the oak sphere and repeated the process, throwing it to Psyche. Then, Delia, the blue-haired nymph ran up to them and told them, 'No game is fun without Delia!' Psyche and Rye laughed and Delia joined the game. Psyche had so much fun with Rye. That's why she was devastated when he died.

* * *

Psyche slowly walked to the field, holding Delia's hand for comfort. Psyche held back tears, as she knew Rye wouldn't want her to cry, to just remember the times together. She could almost hear Rye's voice in her head. She saw a beautiful lady with choclate brown hair, standing next to a man with brown eyes. Psyche guessed these were Rye's parents.

There was a Greek Priest, chanting Greek words, which Psyche couldn't understand. The priest wore a black toga and held a small book. Psyche also saw a large box. Quickly, Psyche looked away, but slowly turned to look at the coffin. It was made of bronze and, in this situation, was more beautiful than gold or silver. It had Greek markings and symbols embedded on it and a boquet of flowers was placed on it.

After a few minutes of crying and mourning, everyone slowly walked to lunch. No one had an appetite judging at the huge amounts of untouched plates. Psyche stared at the coffin in the distance, now home to one of her best friends, forever. Psyche stared at her other best friend, Delia, as she sniffed, used tissues, blowed her nose and wadded the pieces of soft paper. Psyche stood up. She did not want to see mourning or crying any more.

'Where are you going Psyche?' Delia asked quietly. 'Don't worry, Delia. I'll be back. I just need some fresh air.' Psyche answered reassuringly. She stepped outside and heard voices whispering behind a wall. She looked behind and saw two men, only they couldn't see Psyche

'How do you think the boy died?' a manly voice asked. 'I dunno. He was found dead holding a rose, so maybe he pricked himself?' another voice answered.

With this, Psyche got angry and screamed, startling the two men, 'Rye was a strong man! He wasn't a boy! He could've married someone! Someone like me! But I was too late!'

Psyche, with heartache ran, tears streaking down her pale face.

* * *

Aphrodite chuckled as she watched what was happening to Psyche.

With an evil tone, she said, 'Yes, cry and cry my little girl. Feel the pain, that is love. And more, much more comes your way, Psyche.'


	4. Chapter 4: Guilt and Regret

Chapter 4: Guilt and Regret

'Rye was a strong man! He wasn't a boy! He could've married someone! Someone like me! But I was too late!' Psyche screamed in the television. Aphrodite chuckled, 'I love seeing that scene, that girl suffer!'

Eros however, was attempting to hit targets with his arrows, a task his mother set for him. He aimed, pulled the bow and released it. Unfortunately, it landed outside of the ring. The Lady of Love turned to see Eros' process. She yelped. 'You haven't shot an arrow on the target yet, much less bullseye!' she said.

'I'm trying my best, mom,' he said, not trying to get irritated. 'Well, your best,' Aphrodite told him in a concerned tone, 'is horrible! I might have to get the scrawny virgin, Artemis, to help you.'

_Well, that couldn't be worse than spending quality time with you, mom, _he thought. 'Now,' Aphrodite clapped her hands, 'I teach you how increase the size of your wings and decrease them.'

For increasing the size of his wings, Aphrodite told Eros to think of a time when he was upset, angry or guilty. Eros thought of all three...

* * *

_Flashback_

Eros looked through the glass window. The boy who insulted Eros' mum lay there, on a grand, golden bed. His messy, chocolate-brown hair lay on a light azure pillow, with the rest of his body lying under a light azure blanket. He snored softly.

Eros didn't want to do it. To kill an innocent boy who mistakenly insulted his mother. But he didn't want to feel his mother's wrath either. He knew that made him selfish, but the boy would go to The Fields of Asphodel, not The Fields of Punishment or Tartarus. Obviously not Elsyium or the Isles of the Blest, but, better than the Furies. Eros shuddered at the thought of Alecto and her two bat-like sisters.

He gulped. _You can't_, said a gentle voice in his head. _You have to! Do you want your mother to kill you, _asked another voice, this one harsher.

_Do you want this in your conscience?_

_Do you want to die?_

The bickering inside his head was too much for Eros.

'Shut up!'

He quickly clamped his hand onto his mouth, aware of the possibility that the boy could wake up. He quickly regained composure and picked an arrow from his quiver. He put it onto the bow, and pulled the string back. He was aware of what he was going to do.

He could almost hear the second voice saying, 'I told you so.'

He released the arrow. He turned away, not wanting to look at the repurcussions of the event. He flew back to Mount Olympus, where his mother would be waiting for results.

* * *

He dreamed he was now inside his head. Two figures stood in front of him.

One of the figures was a woman, about in her twenties. She had white hair, braided down her back. She had white eyes, almost invisible. She wore a simple, white dress and wore glass slippers.

The other was a lean man. He had midnight black hair and darker than dark itself eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with, underneath a black buttoned-up shirt and black trousers. He wore black sneakers.

The two were bickering about several things, whether Eros did this for love or hate or if he did that for hate or love. Eros recognised the voices as the ones who were arguing in Eros' head before.

'He obviously did that for hate!'

'That was for Eris! Hate herself! He gave her an apple! How his that for hate?'

'Well maybe, if Athena hadn't shown up, Eris might've eaten the apple and died! It could have been poisoned!'

'Oh, well do you think the personification of love would poison an apple?'

'Exactly!'

'You're so difficult!'

'Thank you.'

'Rrr!'

'Shut up, both of you!' Eros screamed.

'Oh, Eros, its a pleasure to see you.' the lady said.

'It would be even more of a pleasure _not _to see you.' the man muttered.

'Why do you have to be so negative?'

'I am hate.'

'No you're not!' Eros shouted. 'Eris is!'

'Eris and Eros, you, only appears in mortal minds! Me and him,' when she said "him", she said it in a disgusted tone, 'are for immortals! We are simply known as Love and Hate!'

'I guess you can find out who is who.' Hate muttered. Love stuck her tongue out at him.

'You're not acting like love.' Eros reasoned. Love's face turned redder than Aphrodite's roses. 'I try my best.' she spluttered.

Suddenly, Eros' appearance began to disappear, like a TV with a bad connection.

'The Fates are mean,' Love said kindly, 'They're making you not listen to what we have to say.'

'I hate them.' Love stated.

'I love them!' Hate countered.

The two began bickering again, making Eros have a headache.

'Shut uuuupppppppppppppppp...' Eros' command became nothing but a distorted sound as his mind came back to the real world.

* * *

'Eros,' Aphrodite said in a irritated tone, 'Your wings were just enlarging!'

'Oh well. Let us begin with decreasing your wings.'

'So,' began Aphrodite, 'When you faint or sleep, your wings decrease into nothing. When you wake, you can enlarge them to normal size...'

Eros wasn't listening because he still felt guilty. The information his mother was about to give him would be vital for the future, but he didn't listen to anything except Love scolding him.


End file.
